grace and her hero
by fanficnewby.1
Summary: the unthinkable happens to charlie but grace knows whats best for her and knows she has to let dano make this work for her, she now relied on this island as much as dano relies on Steve for back up
1. moving day

Grace Williams is a very capable 17 year old, she had a car, went to cheer practice every other evening, helped look after charlie her younger brother and was enjoying her senior year when the unthinkable happened to her family. His illness had relapsed and his best bet was to go to the main land for treatment so of course that's where Charlie, Rachel and Danny had gone. Both Rachel and Danny wanted Grace to go with them but it was her senior year, she had cheer finals coming up and was well settled and happy in school. So for that reason after hours of dilibiration Danny did the unthinkable, after much logistic planning Steve had signed over legal guardian ship for the next 6 months whilst her family were doing what was needed. While there were many tears from Grace when her family left she new they needed to go and she needed to finish the year, plus she got to stay with Uncle Steve and the rest of her ohana. Steve hadn't thought all the planning was necessary as both him and Grace were capable of living together and not killing one another unlike at times with her parents but Steve hadn't said anything so that he didn't worry Danny as everyone new this was a big step for the over protective parent. Grace new the rules and new that Uncle Steve would stick to them to keep her father happy but also new if she was straight out with him about where she was going he would be more willing to accept and more flexible than her father. Yesterday had been the day that she had finally moved in and the same day that Dano, Rachel and Charlie had left the island.

Just after they'd left Steve had sat Grace down in the living room and said

"You know I'm not your father and I'm not planning on turning into him however to make this work we need to have some agreements"as she nodded Steve continued "if your going go anywhere tell me, call me, text me or leave a note don't just dissapear, if you want to go to a part as the end of the year is approaching just tell me and we'll sort it out without Dano knowing, if you miss them tell me and we'll do something special for you, if you need anything ask me I really am not scary, and make sure your in school you know how he got when you truented that one time let's not let it happen again working together we'll get through this yeah?" Steve questioned he didn't need a verbal reply Grace coming and giving him a hug was more than enough to please him.

"Right let's go sort out your room then" Steve stated and started of up the stairs with Grace hot on his heels

When upstairs in her room Grace started on putting her clothes away and Steve got all the paintings, signs, posters ect that she wanted up and grabbed his tool box to hang them up. An hour or so later after much changing of mind, banter and laughter her room was pretty much sorted with only her books and CDs left to unpack so they decided to go to kamakonos for dinner. After parking Steve and Grace jumped out of the van and went to sit down. They enjoyed a nice dinner just the two of them joking and catching up on things that couldn't be talked about around her dad (which is most of her life) and just enjoying each other's company.

"Uncle Steve" grace ventured unsure of how to go on "I was wondering, well it was just, we have a football game on Friday that were cheering at and basically, well it just one of the routines during half time everyone's dad is coming and putting us onto there shoulders for Father's day and we'll obviously Danos on the main land and I was wondering weather you would come with me" blushing she look up just to see Steve staring directly at her and without missing a beat replied

"I'd love to" Grace instantly felt a smile spread across her lips greatfull for her uncle

"Plus" uncle Steve started "not only do I get to watch football but I get to see you cheering" smiling Grace and Steve finished there dinner just chatting generally before heading back to Steve's for a nice chill evening bfore getting ready for bed.


	2. the first steps that led to here

When upstairs for the night she started thinking about everything that had happened over the last few weeks.

**2 months ago**

"monkey charlies illness has relapsed he needs radio therapy but there still unsure of doing that on kids her on the island so were going to have to go back to the main land for a bit to get Charlie his treatment, as of yet we don't know weather were going go back to jersey or stay closer to here or what but we need to go to give charlie his best chance, he really doesn't understand everything that's happening and we don't want to freak him out but it wont be good unless we tackle it head on" sighing he put his head in his hands clearly unsure of how his 17 year old daughter was going cope.

"dano" grace ventured "i know we have to get charlie better but can we please find a way for me to stay here i could stay with a friend or with Uncle Steve or Uncle Grover or something please, come on its my senior year, i don't want to restart at a new high school i'm happy here, cheer finals are in a few months ad i don't want to let my team down, my friends are some of the most amazing people out there i don't know what id do without them." grace almost pleaded with her father knowing what his next response was going to be

"no, no, no, not in a million years, we cant leave you with someone we need to stick as a family we need to stick together" as he drew a breath grace jumped in

"dano please just think about it i know that charlie needs this but i'm almost an adult and an handle myself even if i cant live alone but i wont be able to cope with moving high schools, not now"

Sighing dano responded "i'm sorry but this isn't up to you Grace your not an adult yet you cant make these decisions were already struggling as a family due to Charlie we need to stick together" grace got up to go sit besides her father before continuing

"can you please at least consider it, talk to mum, explain my points as well as yours see what she thinks then the three of us can sit down and talk about it see what could work, please dano this means a lot to me" she new the look on her face affected dano as when he looked up he made his thinking face and cautiously replied

"i will THINK about it and THEN talk to your mother and then we can decide as a family, OK monkey?" knowing that was the best she could ask for at the moment she simply nodded and hugged him before leaving the room.

**current day**

thinking back Grace new that had been a big ask for her father and that he had taken it extremely well. She also thought about all the other very similar conversations about this to both him and her mother that had taken place in the coming months. You see dano didn't realize how much her parents relationship, Charlies first illness and everything else had affected her as a teenager and made her so anxious and depressed at times but she'd found that she relied on this island for two main things really, cheer leading and surfing. Although she could never admit any of those thoughts to dano as she new he'd go straight into protect mode but she kinda hoped that her and Uncle Steve could possibly talk about some of these as some things were just off limits to talk about around dano.


	3. Chapter 3

As usual Grace was woken up by her alarm playing we are family, very loudly. Dano had thought it appropriate when he'd brought her the phone for him to set the alarm ringtone and volume and Grace was yet to persuade him to give her the code to change it, not that she minded to much, but still first thing in the morning it was enough to drive anyone slightly crazy.  
Stumbling across her new room she hit the off button and opened the door. Her first thought was breakfast, it normally was after all she was a teenager, and so she headed down the stairs. It was only downstairs that she realised that her Uncle was no where to be found. Assuming he was simply still asleep she made herself, some toast and ate it. It was only as she turned to head back upstairs that something in the distance caught her eye. Turning back towards the window she grabbed the pair of binoculars left on the side and scanned the horizon. That's when she confirmed it. Her Uncle was mad, just as Dano had told her for years. That's right Steve aka Mr Super Seal was swimming, a couple of hundred meters out in the ocean, at 6:15 in the morning.  
Laughing to herself she put down his binoculars and headed up stairs to have a shower and get ready for the day. Once she was backdown stairs after showering, getting dressed, doing her hair and make-up, packing her cheer cloths, and packing her school books grace found herself wandering back into the kitchen, phone in pocket, school bag over a shoulder and gym bag by the door.  
"Hey Uncle Steve" grace greeted him with a hug "enjoy your morning swim?"  
"morning kido, and yeah, I take it you saw me in the water" nodding her head grace started to go through his cupboards and fridge to find herself some lunch and an after-school snack.  
"you know that cheer thing I told you about" grace asked whilst facing Steve who was now eating his breakfast "we have a practise tonight and most of the dads are coming about 6:30 which is towards the end of practise so we can start putting it together and then the rest of the practise for that section will be done at home, so will you be able to come?"  
After thinking for a minuet Steve replied, "I will try my hardest to get there but ill text you otherwise ok?"  
"Ok , thank you Steve, it means a lot to me" after looking at her phone "I'd better go as I've got assembly this morning, see you later"  
"bye kiddo" was Steve's response as grace grabbed her gym bad and head out the front door.  
"Grace was really looking forward to today, not only did she have cheer practise this evening, but she had her first 2 classes sitting next to Jake and her other classes were with her cheer friends. She just new today was going be a good day, or at least she hoped as she was still waiting for any news from Dano and her mom, and she didn't know if Uncle Steve was actually going be there tonight even though he promised. But still, today was going be a good day or at leas she was going try and make it one.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace arrived to school with half an hour to spare, just how she liked it. You see she was quite similar to her father in many ways, she liked to know what was going on, she was opinionaed when she was pashinoate about something and if she was going do something she put 150% into it at all times. Jumping out of her van she grabbed both her bags and headed into the buildings. Her first stop was her locker and as she was typing in the code she heard

"Hey grace" and as she turned around was engulfed by her best friend Megan in a hug "how was your first night without OPD?" OPD standard for over protected Dano, a code made up so they could talk over the phone and not have Dano yell at her, and don't get me wrong I love Dano just not all the time especially as he seems to forget I'm almost 18.

Laughing I replied "it was good we sorted my room mostly, went out for dinner and talked a bit, although I do miss my hora of a brother" this was like the biggest joke ever coz everyone including Charlie new grace loved him to pieces but she'd never say it round him when her friends were round so he got nicknamed the hora, laughing meg replied

"Course you do you're a great big sister and we know you love him but I'm proud of you for standing up to your dad and being allowed to stay"

"I'm glad to I would not be able to start a new school" agreed grace instantly and realizing shed finished with her locker closed it with a bang before asking "you ready to go see the others"

"Sure" was megs reply before she turned and started walking towards their normal meeting place. Grace was so grateful for her friends she knew she'd never have survived without them and was eternally grateful for everything they'd don't for her over the last few years.

"You ready for cheer this evening" grace asked knowing that this father daughter routine was consider the worst nightmare of her friend

"Ready? To see my dad cheer? No, never, my worst nightmare" bursting out laughing the girls continued to walk towards where there other friends would be before Megs ventured "What you doing bout the game Friday? I mean with Dano being on the main land and that"

"Don't worry I've got it covered" I replied shocking her "Uncle Steve has agreed to participate so I'm all good, I'm so grateful for him as I wouldn't want to be the only one without a dad, plus all of five-0 are coming, Chin and Steve want to watch the football obviously as they were on the football team here and Kono hasn't missed a game I've cheered at yet, so I'm actually quite excited."

"that's good I'm glad they've got you covered" megs responded "Plus you know what this means…"

"I get to wear my shorter uniform while Jake plays" I giggled out before we both burst out laughing clearly thinking about the ordeal of the uniforms. I have two uniforms you see 1, new this year as I needed a new top but as the size is bigger the scort is to long for what I like but Dano thinks the other one is two short so refuses to let me wear it, so normally I have to wear the longer one to school, change in the locker rooms to wear the shorter one and change back before Dano gets too close to me. Basically its one big ordeal. Oh and if you didn't guess me and Jake are talking currently, nothing more just talking, but I know Dano will take it the wrong way as he's a high school footballer but I like him, like a lot a lot and cant wait to see where it goes over the next few weeks.

"Bet your grateful about that" nodding my head ion agreement we turned the corner and all our friends were there. Going to sit on the floor against the wall and between Megs and Katie and opposite Jake I realised just how lucky I am.


	5. Chapter 5

The bell rang just under 15 minuets after we'd sat down. All of us are in our senior year so we headed down to the sports hall as we had an assembly. Me and Jake ended up sitting on our own on the row directly behind the others. As our friendship group was so big we took up 2 and a bit rows of the end section of benches. Today it was mine and Jake's turn at the back. We talked quietly to pass the time before the last section of the assembly. As a group we always listen to the last section as it talks about the up coming football games, basketball games and cheer leading fixtures. Our group is made up of basketball, footballers and cheerleaders so this part we listen to as this is the part important to us.

After assembly we wandered down the crowded corridors and into our English lesson. Here me an Jake sit second row from back so we went and took our seats.

"today were going try something a bit different" Mrs Baiely started " your going to talk to your partner and together create a creative story fusion piece. You will have until next Tuesday to complete it an I want it at least 1000 words long, you will have all of class time but I sujjest you also use your free time as this will be part of your final grade" as she carried on with the logistics I smiled to myself, the perfect reason for us to meet and get closer, plus Dano isn't around. Don't get me wrong we will finish this, i'm a A-B student as is Jake, we aren't your typical sport students and enjoy school most of the time.

When Mrs Baiely had told us to start I turned to Jake "so, what do you want ours to be about?"

"I think it should be set like on a different planet, something quirky, but be based around something were both passionate about" he replied after a pause.

"That would work" i said whilst nodding my head "lets brainstorm"

"OK planet first, ideas?"

"Candy land theme"

"Under the sea"

"Like earth but cookies"

"Lava"

"I've got" i shouted out when the perfect idea had come to me, grabbing a piece of paper " lava over most of the planet bu with sections of mountainous land, in like islands dotted all over, rope bridges connecting them all with villages and towns being suspended by these rope bridge things" looking up after id finished i had no idea what Jake was going say as i'd kinda took control but nodding slowly he replied

"I like it we could defiantly develop something from that" pleased with myself we spent the rest of the lesson furthering our ideas and just talking. The time seemed to pass so quickly it was unbelievable but in no time the bell rang so i asked

"Carrying it on tomorrow?"

"Defently" he replied and we walked out of the room thanking Mrs Baiely ass we left. Walking down the corridor we ended up talking to a couple of the others footballers, who were in our next lesson, complaing about the latest practice and how they thought today's was going to go. I got brought out of the conversation when my phone rang, glancing down i realised it was Dano and i had to answer it.

"Hey guys can you tell sir i'm going be a bit late as I have to talk to my dad real quick" they all nodded and carried on walking.

"Hi Dano whats up" i asked ducking into a bathroom

"Hey monkey i'm sorry for calling you in school but i need to tell you so you dot painc if you try to call me later, charlies going in for his first lot of radiation at 4 and while he doesn't understand everything he informed me when they said the tome that i had to tell Gracey so she wasn't to worry so here i am as he wouldn't stop telling me to" he finished sighing

"Well tell him thank you from me, that i send the little horra big hugs and love him" pausing while Dano relayed the message grace steadied herself against the sink, her she was enjoying her morning while her brother was preparing for radiation therapy but she was snapped out of her thoughts by Dano

"He says thank you and that he loves you to moody"

"That's good" i managed to reply"look after yourself and Mum Dano, charlie needs you so you need to be well, i better go as i have class, phone me after hes out yeah?

"Of course monkey" and with that wiping away the tears I wasn't aware i had rolling down my face and shoving my phone in my back pack and walked quickly towards my class. Luckily the school was aware of everything happening so the guys had clearly told sir and he simply told me to join Jake and Owens pair for the lesson.

As i sat down they both clearly saw i was upset, but knowing what i was like they didn't push for answers which i was greatful for so we just got on with the work and chattered so i was able to distract myself. This lesson went fairly quickly and the guys helped me with the work a lot as i was distracted and it was my weakest subject but i was defently grateful when the bell rang for break. Much to my surprise Jake told Owen

"tell the others were going to speak to a teacher about some work well be there in a bit" and before he could reply Jake had grabbed my hand and we were walking down the hall way in the opposite direction to where all our friends would be. he stopped when wed walked out of the building and over to the back wall where he sat on the floor leaning against it and motioned for me to do the same. once i had he said

"i know you don't want to talk about it but that was clearly your dad about your brother and your upset because its happening sooner than you thought, but just know i'm always here for you. I also knew you wouldn't want to face everyone which is why i pulled you out here" during this time he had put an arm around my shoulders and i relised how eternally greatfull I was for him in this moment. turning so my head was facing him but so his arm was still around me i replied

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you mean so much to me especially at the moment. Thankyou" what happend next made me smile he didn't reply but simply pulled me into a hug and wisperd to me

"I'll always be here for you no matter what" after he'd pulled away i said

"we should probably go to the others

"defently but first, will you be my girlfriend?"

"yes yes yes a million yes's" and with hat we walked back to our friends holding hands untill just before they'd be able to see us as we'd silently agreed we don't want them all knowing just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two lessons passed fairly uneventually. I sat next to Meg in one and Katie in the other but just had taught lessons so unfortanatley there wasn't much time to chat but the buzz from Jake asking me out. It's unbelivable, i just can't stop thinking about how sweet and caring he is. And the best part is because we have a project together for the next week we have a reason to meet up that Uncle Steve wouldn't be able to argue with. I tried to concentrate for most of the next lessons but unfortunately didn't have much luck and they seemed to drag by compared to the first two lessons but pushing that aside i started packing my bag ready to go to lunch.

Me and Katie chatted about the upcoming cheer fix and how funny it is going to be at practice tonight. We were the first two at our lunch spot so we sat in our favorite places- me against the wall and Katie leaning against a bench as we all sit o the floor as otherwise theirs not enough room for everyone. We carried on talking and the conversation got joined by the other 3 cheerleaders in our group. We talked, ate and chilled for the first 20 minuets of lunch before the basketball players had to go to a meeting. At this point as Jake suggested that we went to find a empty classroom as we both had a free period last so that we could further develop our ideas for our essay. as there was only 10 minuets left of lunch no-one said anything as we left to find a free classroom.

We found one near our lockers so we were able to get to the looker rooms quickly after last period so we would be on time for our two practices. To start with we tried to focus on our work but soon got distracted by finding out more about each other

"Ok so i know you dad, Dano, and your mom are split up do either of them have any partners" Jake ventured curiously

"Dano's dated a few times but not at the moment and mom is living with Step Stan her partner" i replied finding it cute "and then at the moment i'm living with Uncle Steve obviously, and i have my Aunt Kono, Uncle Chin and Uncle Grover as well"

"I'm so proud of you being so strong and amazing through this" Jake replied staring into my eyes

"I couldn't do it without you or my ohana" i replied completely lost within him

"I love you"

"I love you to" i replied before cuddling next to him for the rest of the hour. The rest of the hour passed far to quickly for my liking and the end of the day bell rang far to quickly for my liking, but knowing we both had practice we reluctantly left each others side, hugged goodbye and left for our lookers. We walked together talking and joking until we reached the looker room corridor where we split up to head to our separate practices.

Walking into the looker room i realized i was the first one there so i went towards where i get changed and started getting ready for practice. As i was getting changed the rest of the team arrived and we were all talking whilst we got ready exited for practice and for seeing our 'dads' cheer. For practices I wear cheer shoes, a sports bra, booty shorts and a crop top as does most of our team. Walking into the gym when we were all ready we walked towards our coach who was sat on the benches.

"Today were going to be working on pyramid to change it up a bit and then obviously the father daughter part of our new routine understood" stated our coach and we all left to warm up. After about 20 minuets we started warming up stunts which is where 3 girls hold a 4th girl in the air as they are doing tricks and i'm a flyer who is the person up in the air.

"Ok were going to double up, lib and sponge down 5 times girls" coach said and so we started. After what felt like ages we stopped for a water break which is when Meg approached me

"You ok Gracey?" she asked

"Yeah i'm good, why?" i replied curiously

"It's just Jake seemed to spend a lot of time with you today and some of the guys said you were upset lesson 2"

"Oh that's just coz me and Jake have an assimant together for English which goes towards our final grade and he wanted to check i was ok after the phone call as i'd talked to him about waiting to hear news from Dano in English, that's all"

"OK as long as your ok" meg responded and nudging me on the arm added "i bet you weren't that sad it was Jake who was checking on you either"

"MEG" i exclaimed "i was just glad he seems to care that's all". Laughing together we put down our bottles and return to stat to learn the father daughter cheer section for Fridays game. At about 5:45 some of the dads started to arrive so we just went through the new pyramid section one more time before going to see our dads. Everyone else's dads where there by 5:55 an I was starting to get worried that Uncle Steve wasn't going to turn up, Meg noticing how i was agitated left her dad with Katie and her dad and came over to me

"He'll be here ok, you know what hes like, he's mr last isn't he" she said nodding my head in agreement i tried to belive her realizing how now more than ever that i was missing my family. At 6 our coach call us all to listen which was when I saw Steve run into the hall JUST on time. Coming over to join me he whispered

"Sorry i'm late i had to sort out some paper work after today" clearly feeling guilty about being the last 'dad' there

"It's fine" i replied "i'm just glad you could make it". The rest of practice was highly enterting as we fond out almost all the dads cant dance let alone in time. But it was funny and kept me distracted for a while which i was glad about. After the final run through of the night when that dads where all in roughly the right place at roughly the right time we called it a day.

"Stay here i'm just going to grab my bag" i said to Uncle Steve who nodded and moved out of the way of others. Walking into the changing rooms i grabbed my bags, said goodbye to the girls and headed back out to Uncle Steve

"Ready to go home then kido" he asked

"I'm not a kid any more Steve but yeah i am, today has a been a really long day"


	7. Chapter 7

Walking towards the car park Uncle Steve stated

"It's weird being back here, I mean I grew up here till I was like 16, I broke every record the school had for football, caused hell with the teachers and yet they were still sad to say goodbye to me when I had to leave due to all the football. I'm so happy you and Dano chose this school I knew you'd love it here" his voice drifted off clearly in thought so I left it a few seconds before I responded

"I'm glad I came here to everyone is so nice, I have such awesome friends and I get to see your face every time I walk into the locker room corridor"

"Is that still up" Steve responded sounding surprised "I guess they haven't had a decent quarter back since"

"I take offence to that sir" a voice from behind us started. We both wheeled round Steve's hand on his gun ready when I burst out laughing

"Hey Jake, how was your practise?"

"Long, intense but good. Feeling confident for Friday now" was his reply

"Thats good" I said "Uncle Steve this is Jake he's one of my friends, we have classes together ad he transfered here this year. He is a pretty amazing quarter back and since the start of the year we haven't lost a game due to him" I said turning to look a Steve

"That's quite impressive, but why were you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"uh" Jake started unsure how to continue "you see e and grace have a English assignment together as part of our final grade currently and I was going to ask her if she wanted to meet before school tomorrow to continue it… sir" he finished clearly worried what Steve's response was going to be.

"Is this true gracey"

"Yes uncle Steve and yes I'll meet you before school tomorrow Jake just text me the time later"

"ok see you tomorrow grace"

"Bye Jake" I said before he disappeared into the parking lot to find his car.

once at home Steve told me we had everyone coming over for a bbq tonight so I went to shower and change before they got here. Whilst doing so my mind started to wander and I realised that at times like this i was grateful to be living with uncle Steve as if that encounter had happened with Dano I'd be dead, he'd be dead, there'd be no explaining but oh well, yet somehow I had the feeling that this was going come and bite me when I wasn't expecting it.

**hey guys hope your enjoying the story.**

**please leave a review so i know what you guys like.**

**im updating whenever i can, sorry its not at regualar times at the ****movement**


	8. Chapter 8

Uncle Steve was outside with the BBQ when the door bell rang so i went to answer it.

"Hey Gracey" Chin and Adam said whilst Kono pulled me into a hug

"Hi guys, come on through Uncle Steve's out back with the BBQ, the beers are on the table outside" nodding and saying thanks they headed through to Steve. As i turned to follow them my phone buzzed

_Hey Gracey, i'm sorry for what happened earlier with your uncle, i'd love to meet you tomorrow morning you pick a time. the spot where you know what happened earlier? let me know,i cant wait to see your cute face tomorrow. love Jake_

Smiling to myself i text him back whilst walking through the house towards the garden

_can't wait to see you. 7:50? and of course that spot will always be special to me now. love gracey xxxx_

By the time i hit send i was walking out the back door and i clearly had a much bigger smile on my face then i realized as when i approached the table Kono asked

"What's got you in such a good mood g?"

"Nothing" i replied apparently little two quickly as everyone round the table gave me a look. Unfortunately for me luck was not on my side as Steve had appeared and asked

"This doesn't have anything to do with"

"No it doesn't" i cut him off. The door bell rang clearly being Grover and Gene so i got up to answer it. When i got back the only thing that had changed was Steve had sat down and they were all looking at me expectantly.

"Looks like we missed the beginning of something good" chuckled Grover sitting down

"I told you its nothing i'm just in a good mood, and no Steve it's got noting to do with what happened after practice, cant a teenager just be happy"

"No" the group chorused

"What i want to know is what happened after practice" commented chin with nods of agreements from the others.

"Fine i'll tell them what happened. And you" I directed towards Steve "But your not to add your own take. A boy in my friend group ans some of my classes is on the football team so we finished practice at the same time tonight and as we were leaving he asked me to met him tomorrow to finish a assimant that is part of our final grade as we only have a week to finish it and we both are preparing for the game on Friday so we won't have much time" i finished shigning knowing my ohana wouldn't let it go.

"Meats done" Steve announced coming back over with a plate of food. Luckily everyone tucked in, the last conversation seemed forgotten until part way through eating kono leaned over as she was next to me and whispered

"Come on a walk with me after dinner?" nodding in agreement i finished my food and joined in the other conversations going on. After dinner all the guys and Gene started playing poker so me and Kono went on the walk shed asked me to. Once we were a little way along the beach Kono started

"I know that smile you had on your face its the same for all girls its called the i have boy news, so whats up" she asked looking at me. blushing deeply i reply

"so basically i've been talking and getting close to this boy Jake since thanks giving. He knows everything happening as hes close to me and in my friend group and today first lesson we got given an assimant together and on the way to second lesson Dano phoned me and then Jake tried to cheer me up all second lesson then at break he took me to a quite spot so we could talk through everything as he new i was worried and he was so kind and patient about it he asked me out and i said yes coz hes great and hot and then at lunch and last lesson which was free and we didn't get much done coz we just talked which is what i needed and then you heard what happened after practice." i explained looking at the floor the whole time. Kono put her hand on my shoulder so i turned to look at her. Standing still now she asked

"Is he treating you right"

"Yeah course he is, he is so lovely" i replied

"Well that's all that matters. I support you the others will joke and be over protective and dicks about it, trust me i went through that with chin and his friends just know i'm always here for you if you need advice, support anything i'm here. Just be sensible"

"Thank you" i replied "Some days i don't know what id do without you" hugging her "But please don't tell the others that we've got together i don't want them freaking out on Friday at him"

"ok... i can do that" she responded "If you two come and meet me for breakfast tomorrow so i can talk to both of you when your meant to be meeting at school so nothing spikes Steve's suspicion, i'll text you where and you can talk to Jake tonight deal?"

"deal" i replied smiling and we headed back towards Steve's.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I awoke at about 5:15 which is quite early for me but deciding that it must be a mixture of things from Jake being my boyfriend, meeting Kono for breakfast, practice and all my class deadlines looming i thought it would be best if I just got moving. As i had 2 1/2 hours till i was meeting Kono and Jake i put on my swim wear and went downstairs deciding to go for a swim. Uncle Steve was just getting back from his run and so I waited for him to go put on his trunks and we walked down to the ocean together.

"Your up early, you ok?" he asked me

"Yeah just got a lot on mind with everything and as i have a busy week and that so thought it was better for me to be doing something rather than fretting" I replied which was all true.

"Ok, I get that its going to be hard on you just know however much we joke were all here for you" he said smiling down on me

"Thank you Uncle Steve, it means a lot" and with that we went for our swim. At about 6 ish Steve motioned for me to get out as he was and so id have time to get ready for school. Once inside i headed upstairs and got ready for the day choosing a pair of short denim jeans and my favoret tydye t-shit which was sleeveless and tyed in the front. I let my hair dry naturally so it would be wavy due to the water and grabbed my bags before heading downstairs. As i walked into the kitchen i got a text

_morning babe, can't wait t see you soon. we still on for 7:50 at the coffee shop with kono? hope you slept well. see you soon. xxx_

I replayed with

_morning__ honey, i cant wait to see you more. still on. i love how caring you are, and yes thanks. see you soon. xxx_

Smiling i carried on walking downstairs, dumping my bags by the kitchen door and got my lunch together.

"Aren't you having breakfast?" Steve questioned as he tucked into his bagel

"No i'm going to grab something a the morning cafe by school as i don't really fancy anything at the moment, i'm fine" i replied to his silent question "look i'm packing lunch and two snacks as well ill be fine i just don't fancy anything right now"

"As long as your sure" was his response. Shoving my lunch and snacks into my bags i felt my phone vibrate again, looking at it i saw it was kono and opend it

_see you in 45 mins. breakfasts my treat. xxx_

responding quickly with

_see you soon. love you kono thanks a mill. xxx_

I walked back into the kitchen to fill up my water bottle.

"Hey i got to leave now as i've got a meeting with the governor this morning which i cant be late for" sieve announced standing up "what sort of time do you think you'll be home?"

"I don't know" i responded pausing to think "we have practice and as we don't have one tomorrow and its our last one before the game it will probably be late, coach gives us a rough finish time at the start of each practice as some girls get lifts home by there parents so ill text you but it wont be before 7 i expect"

"Ok no worry's, don't work to hard and i'll see yo later"

"Bye Uncle Steve" and with that he walked out the door. I decided to face time meg as i still had 10 minuets before I needed to leave and she'd mentioned wanting to chat

Hey meg

**Hey G, hows things**

Ok, i'm missing the fam but excited for Friday

**Oh my god same. Have you started our chemistry assignment yet?**

Really is that a question, what do you think

**Ok good i wanted to ask, whats the third part about?**

I'm impressed you've done part one and two but i put together a check list of things that need to be included that sir mentioned in class so ill send them to you in a minuet if you want

**Thank you sooo much your amazing **

We talked for about another five minuets about general stuff before I told her that Steve wanted to talk and so i should go. This wasn't true but it was an excuse to get off the phone to go and meet Jake and Kono. Grabbing my bags i walked out the door and unlocked the door to my car.

I got to the coffee shop at about 7:40 so I headed in and grabbed a table for us all. Kono came in just after i'd sat down and we just talked about Friday night really for few minuets before Jake arrived. In his defense he got here at exactly 7:45 and came over as soon as he spotted us. Sliding into the booth next to me he held his hand out to Kono who shock it and he said

"Hi, you must be the famous Kono i've heard lots about"

"That would be correct, i hope there all good" was her reply

"There all great. In fact the only one she never complains about" Jake responded smiling at me

"That would be because Kono's not annoying or over protective like the rest." I said laughing

"I can agree one of them are highly irritating and over protective, chin still is to me and i'm an adult" Kono said laughing as well. we ordered coffee and donuts and Kono started "The reason I asked you both here is just this , i've heard your an amazing guy, and I know you are amazing grace just rember both of you, your still young so don't feel rushed or pressured into anything, be sensible, I don't sujjest telling the others yet which mean's Friday you can't do anything suspicious as there all cops and ex navy for some, but if you guys need anything advice, guidance or anything just come ask you both can I won't bite and juts be sensible i'm sure you will be but i got to say that. I rust you guys so I hope your happy and your secret is safe with me.

"Thank you Kono it mans so much to me that your so supportive i don't know what i'd do without you some days and nothing will happen at the game as none of our friends know yet either"

"And thank you i feel like i can come talk to you to" Jake mentioned befog Kono said

"It's fine i'm just glad your both so genuine and happy together." Glancing at her watch she said " you'd better head to school so your not late or Steve will find out about this" Kono added aiming the last coment at me

"Shes right we better go babe" Jake said so we finished our coffees and stood up.

"Bye Kono" I said before Jake grabbed my hand and we left the shop.


	10. Chapter 10

**Five-0 ****Headquarters**

Walking into headquarters Kono noticed everyone around the conceal in the middle of our communal space.

"Hey boss don't you have a meeting with the president this morning?" Kono asked unsure why he was with the team.

"It got moved to this afternoon" he replied clearly annoyed

"Why you late cuz everything ok?" chin questioned

"Oh, er, I got held up on the way to work that's all" Kono replied but they all new she was hiding something. Luckily they turned there attention back to the new case they were working on. Chin questioned Kono all day on where she had been but true to her word she kept up her defenses and didn't say anything about hers and grace's meeting that morning.

As the team were getting ready to leave at abut 6 Steve called everyone into the communal area.

"Ok as we all know grace has her cheer performance at the football game Friday" Steve stated before continuing I know you never miss her performances Kono so I can count on you being there, I have to be there for the father daughter routine can the rest of you be there though and bring your families and stuff we need to come out in full force to support her ok" every was nodding so Lou asked

"Who else is excited for us to be watching when Steve has to do a routine" he asked grinning like a child

"What you don't think i can dance?" Steve shot back

"It's not that we don't think you can dance boss, we already know your mediocre at that, we think your going to look like a melon cheering" Kono put in

"That I agree with" Chin stated

"Well we'll find out tomorrow won't we" was Steve's answer. "The other thing i wanted to talk to you about is Friday evening after the game all the kids go to some big party Danny warned me about it. He said it's the only time Grace is allowed to go to a party but one of us will need to pick her up at a time she'll tell us before we go, I would go but Joe is o the island so he is coming to the game but then were going to dinner to talk about some stuff so would one of you guys be willing to pick her up for me?"

"I will" Kono answered immediately "and she can stay round mine over night so you and Joe don't have to worry about rushing" she finished

"Are you sure" Steve asked unsure weather he should let her

"Yeah its fine honest and Danny's let her stay round mine after one before as well so its fine its all cool" Kono answered

"Ok if your sure" was Steve's response and we all left for the day. Just as Kono was about to walk out of the palace and go home when Chin came up behind her

"Hey cuz" he stared

"Hey bruh whats up? Kono answered

"why were you late this morning" chin asked asked for what had to be at least the 20th time today.

"I've told you all day nothing you need to be concerned about, I just had to run some erands which ended up taking longer than usall as Adam had an early morning meeting so he wasn't able to do them. That's all." Kono replied sounding fed up.

"I just want to make sure your ok, that's all" he said trying to prize it out of Kono still. Having had enough of there conversation Kono said

"Goodbye cuz" and left the palace.


	11. Chapter 11

**High School**

By the time me and Jake had got to school there was only five minuets before the start of the day so me and Jake walked from the car park to our lockers together deciding that we would meet at break to carry on our English assignment. When the bell rang we hugged goodbye and we left to go to our first classes. As I was walking to gym meg came up behind me

"Hey grace where were you this morning? Is everything alright?" she asked clearly slightly concerned. That's one thing i absolutely loved about her she was always so caring and kind. Snapping out of my thoughts i replied

"It's fine I just had a secret meeting with Kono this morning she wanted to check up on me without the others around whilst Dano is away that's all, we just ended up talking like normal and so I was later than intended but it was nice to catch up with her properly." I replied all of which was true

"Fair, I know they all irritate you but your so lucky with all of your ohana" Meg replied clearly slightly upset.

"Still no news then huh" I asked. Nodding her head but with no words so i carried on "don't worry you always have me and mine I know its not the same but still you'll get one eventually I promise"

"I hope so" meg sighed slumping onto one of the benches in the locker room "its just... its just so frustrating I've been in that home for 6 years but coz i was over ten when i got there barley anyone wanted me and all those who did iver decided i wasn't the right fit or something happend to change it... why wouldn't they want me? Why wasn't I good enough for my parents or these other families?"

"Let me cut you off right there" I stopped her "You deserve so much more than what you get, there is no logical reason that your parents and these families would have let you go except the fact you were special, unique, powerful, strong willed, beautiful and caring that they didn't know how to nourish all that so gave you up before they feel like they failed however you don't deserve it, you don't deserve any of it, but that's why you have me and all the others in our friendship group. You deserve so much more than all of that bullshit however it will only make you stronger and make you achieve so much more for you and your future family when the time is right and in the mean time you always have me and mine." she didn't answer straight away but hugged me tightly before saying

"I just don't know what to do always, that's all" she replied before we stated to get changed for gym. As we had the peperally tomorrow we had last minuet cheer drills during gym so we could go home and rest this night so we are ready for tomorrow.

After a busy two lessons of gym we got changed in the locker room and got ready to head to break.

"Hey meg, I have to go, i'm meeting Jake so we can work on our English assignment. what do you have fourth lesson?" I asked

"Your meeting Jake" was her immediate reaction

"For an assignment, that's all" I replied knowing she would now question me for a good five minuets

"I know your going out, he must have asked you yesterday, i don't care i wont tell anyone but i'm here for you, oh and your not going to get much work done with you wearing your shorts today" she laughed hitting my back with her gym t-shirt.

"ha ha, ok were going out, I love him, but we have to get this done so we will if anything happens it will be tomorrow when i'm wearing my uniform or at the party after not now especially not in school" i replied turning round to pick up my bags "That was the bell so i'm going to go, see you lesson four in chemistry"

"Bye grace" meg said before I turned and waked out of the locker through the school, I got to my locker before Jake caught up with me.

"You ready to work on our English project babe?" he asked as i put my gym bag in my locker

"Yeah lets go get this done so we don't have to worry about it next week" I replied and with that we walked together to our English classroom. The entire way i felt his eyes look me up and down and I smiled to myself feeling good that he thought I looked so good. By the end of break and lesson 3 we had finished the project which meant for the rest of the English lessons till the due date we could just talk and chill which i was really looking forward to. When the bell rang a message came over the schools sound system

"Can all of the football squad report to the pe office to get essential information about tomorrows game. Thank you have a good day and ensure your all there supporting them tomorrow"

"I guess I will have to see you later then as duty calls" Jake joked

"Have fun" i replied before we walked out of the classroom and headed our separate ways. Lesson four passed fairly uneventfully having quite a boring lesson from Mr Thomson and it was safe to say we were glad to see lunch time. Heading to our usual spot me, Meg, Katie and Tommy were the first ones there so we sat eating and talking. Gradually the rest of our group came and sat bringing the usual lunch time gossip and complaints about lessons and teachers. Everyone apart from the football team were here by this point when Alice came running over crying her eyes out me and meg who had known her the longest instantly got up and went to talk to her away from the others.

"I just can't believe he cheated on me" she stuttered straight away, me and and meg looked at each other, rolled our eyes but we both knew right now she needed our support rather than us grilling her awful boyfriend. We managed to calm her down and returned to the group now accompanied by Alice when the footballers appeared. They just said it had been the usual last minuet going over plays and opportunies and rules ready for the big game.

The rest of lunch time was spent by the entire group- lead by Alice- grilling her now e-boyfriend and just generally chattering. when the bell rang we all headed to our last class of the day before we were able to head home.


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up the following morning I had the usual feeling of excitement in me. Jumping out of bed I went and grabbed a quick shower before doing my hair half up half down and my make. Last thing I did before I went down stairs was I chucked on my uniform. Grabbing my bag which i'd packed last night before i headed down the stairs. Much to my surprise when I turned the corner Adam and Kono were there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I questioned, surprise clearly evident in my voice

"We brought you and Steve breakfast before your big day" Adam answered before Kono handed me a bag. Looking inside I saw my favorite breakfast pastry

"Thank you guys" I replied "Thank you for everything"

"Ah well there's something else" Kono replied smiling "i'm on pick up duty this evening and we're coming to the game"

"I love you guys so much sometimes" I replied pulling Kono into a hug

"It means you can have a drink without them being all over you afterwards" she whispered before puling away "Oh and your staying the night at mine so do you want to go grab a bag really quick?" nodding my head I returned my pastry to the table and bolted off up the stairs.

When up stairs I grabbed my emergency Kono kit, added my toothbrush and a few other things and flew back down the stairs. By the time I got back Steve was in from his run and eating his breakfast.

"Hey kiddo ready for you big day" Steve asked through a mouthful of food. Giggling I responded

"Yeah can't wait games going be great and i'm not a kiddo any longer, haven't been in about 6 years"

"About that" Steve started "I know you want to be all grown up and that now that your going to party's and all sorts just be careful and call us if you need us yeah? we may get disappointed in you but we'll always help you" He finished.

"I will don't worry" I replied going over to hug him. Taking the last bite of my pastry I started "thanks so much for the breakfast guys but I have to go as me and the gang all meet before school to make sure we all look the same I'm game days so bye"

"We will all see you later Grace have a good day" kono said before I handed her my overnight bag, grabbed my school bag and left for school.

Game days are always fun, we have first three lessons as normal but teachers know were all going be distracted and as long as we're vaguely quite don't get anoyed at us, the we have early lunch, we have a school peprally which is like an achievement assembly where the marching band preform, we preform and the football team is announced and then everyone else goes home, we have last minute practice and a small dinner given to us by the school and we go play/preform.

Driving to school I listened to my music as always and by the time I got there I was super hyped up about the game. Walking over to the cheer meet up I saw most of the other girls were already here. I went straight towards meh and Katie and we chatted and gossiped and check how we each looked. After the bell rang we waited a few minutes before walking into school together. We walked basically as a pack gradually filtering into our first lessons of the day.

Luckily my first two lessons passed extremely uneventful and I was able to chill a bit and go over routines in my head for later. Break time I met with all my friends at our usual spot and went to sit down when I noticed Jake looking me up and down so just for the pleasure of it I turned around before sitting down to tease him and followed it with a wink. Every so often during break one of us would catch the other staring and would smile before looking away to carry on our conversation. We'd decided to keep our relationship a secret from our friends until the party tonight so that nothing was let slip to any of my ohana who were coming later.

The peprally was fun as always and I loved performing for all of the school before the game. We kept two of our new routines a secret as a surprise for tonight and I just kept getting more and more excited. Over the course of the next few hours I managed to get a 10 minuet alone talk in with Jake in a classroom, towards the end of the conversation this came up

"I cant wait for us to tell our friends so we don't have to be so secretive anymore" Jake said leaning back in his chair

"I know it will be nice to have everyone apart from five-0/family knowing" I agreed "your nervous about the game"I carried on sensing something was wrong "you'll do great I promise, you work so hard, it will pay off"

"Thank you" he replied looking up "sometimes your positivity gets me so sucked up I feel like I can do anything" he said before adding "I love you"

Without thinking I replied "I love you too" and gave him a quick peck on the lips before pulling him out of the room by his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

At 5:45 we lined up in the tunnel the footballers used and when the music started went to our places. We did two basic school cheers before the football team was announced and the crowd were amazingly loud as always. As the footballers were announced we made a tunnel which they ran through onto the field and as Jake ran past he defently mouthed 'i love you' which got my spirts even higher.

By half time our school was in the lead 27-5 after some really tough play. Pushing that aside though I focused as we were starting to do our routines. When we did our pyramid I could see my five-0 ohana going mad which pushed me to perform even more. After another routine it was time for the father daughter routine, so as all the dads made there way down to the field I shared a quick conversation with meg

"This is going be awful" were here first words to me since the game has started

"No come on it will be fun and entertaing" i replied trying to raise her moral.

"Yeah for everyone but us" she shot back before we both started to laugh.

In all fairness the dad routine was not the worst thing ever but equally not great. Everyone was facing the same way at all times which had been the biggest concern, even if they hadn't done the best moves ever, so for what it was worth we weren't a complete laughing stock, oh and the final pose where we were lifted onto our dads shoulders, that actually worked so that's all that really matters.

We cheered for the rest of the game and our school ended up winning 45-27. After the game ended all of us went and congratulated the football team. Once I was sure I was lost inside the huddle of footballers, cheerleaders and coaches, I went over to Jake and pulled him into a hug

"You played so well today" I told him, pulling away from the hug

"Thanks babe, you look smoking cheering in that uniform as well" he responded touching my arm at him I noticed that five-0 were making there way down onto the field so I turned back to him and said

"Iv'e got to go talk to my hoard, i'll see you at the party" I waited for him to nod before making my way towards them. Once I had reached the Kono pulled me into a hug

"You looked great out there Grace, Danny would be proud of you" she said smiling at me

"Thank you and its not exactly hard, he is literally proud of me breathing" I replied as everyone burst out laughing.

"We were all impressed Steve looked almost like everyone eles in his cheer as well" lou put in laughing, giggling i responded

"He did good, all the dads did" at this point megs and Katie came over

"You ready to go Grace" Meg asked as her dad was taking us

"Yeah course, i'll see you later kono, and the rest of you tomorrow evening" I responded before turning and walking away with the girls to a chourus of goodbye's.


	14. Chapter 14

Me, Meg and Katie got changed in the locker room before leaving our bags in our lockers and going to the car park to find Megs dad. For the party i'm wearing my denim short shorts, a neon pink sports bra and a black netted over top. When we got to the party about half of the usual gang was here, so saying goodbye to Megs dad we all got out the car and headed into the house. As we walked in Jake cam over to me straight away so saying bye to both Meg and Katie i headed over to Jake.

"Hey beautiful" he greeted me as he kissed me on the forehead

"Hey babe" I replied realizing how lucky I was to have him

"Lets go get a drink" he said grabbing my hand and leading me towards the drinks table, once we had gotten through the house to the drinks table saying hi to people he turned to me and went "let me guess an apple cider for a sweet girl" he grabbed on handing it to me. Giggling I replied

"Got it in one, thank you babe" once he had also got a drink we headed outside to the back garden which backed onto the beach. wandering around the edge of garden we bumped into two of our friends Cane and Josh.

"You guys all played really well today" I stated to them as we drew nearer.

"Thanks" Cane replied at the exact same time Josh replied "you looked great cheering" Jake glared at him but he didn't seem to notice. The four of us carried on walking towards the end of the garden where the pizza was on a table, as we walked towards there we just chatted

"Did you hear Mr Talbot is seeing Miss Cheridin" Cane said clearly impressed that the football coach could get a date.

"You know not everyone is as unattractive as you are" Jake joked as Josh high fived him

"Your not exactly attracting the ladys yourself are you, you ugly faced pig" Cane shot back at him. Me and Jake managed to simultaneously smacked him in the head "owww! What was that for?" he questioned.

"Seriously shut the fuck up Cane" Josh interjected

"why?" he asked puzzled

"It's official I give up it's up to you guys now, I tried" Josh said grabbing a slice of pizza before heading into the crowd.

"Basically" Jake started glancing at me "Me and Grace are going out you see" pausing he looked at basically for reassurance "so josh was trying to stop you making fool of yourself" he finished

"Wait... your going out? Why didn't I know? Why would you go out with him.. Who gives a fuck even" and with that he walked away.

"Well it went better than we both thought" I ventured taking a bite of my pizza

"That" Jake replied turning to face me "is very true, now do you want to go dance?" he answered before downing the rest of his bear. Nodding my head I did the same to my cider and followed him to the dance part of the house. After about 4 songs Jake went to get us another drink each and Meg along with some of our other friends came over and started dancing with me when Jake came back with our drinks we carried on dancing and just having a good time.

After about half an hour of dancing during which time I had finished my drink which Jake had brought over to me so we went to take a break and grab another drink. Once we had our third drink we headed into the less crowded garden to enjoy some time together.

"I'm so happy were together now, you always know how to make me feel better" I said while gazing into Jake's bright blue eyes

"So am I" he responded "I can't even rember how i survived without you" he said smiling and he lent over to kiss me. We pulled away about a minuet later both slightly short of breath and were still staring at each other when I heard voices shouting

"That's them" and "Over there" but I wasn't regesting what was going on as I was still lost inside my thoughts and Jake's eyes. A minuet later however I was puled out of my thoughts as I was suddenly shoved backwards by a pair of hands. Caught of guard I stumbled backwards, just as I was catching my balance I was shoved and kicked again making me fall onto the floor. Once I was down I felt myself getting kicked, punched and pulled all over the way but I had no idea who by. Realizing I couldn't let anyone walked all over me I managed to get out of the way of whoever was doing this to me and got up quickly, once on my feet I through a few punches and kicked a few guys before the others backed away. Heading straight over to Jake I managed to get one of the guys on him to the floor and the others were pulled away by the guys i'd already taken out once and they all ran away before i got a chance to kick there arses but that wasn't my main concern I new I needed to get out of this house so I grabbed Jake under the arm, helping him to his feet, pushed past everyone watching and just kept walking all the way out of the house and round the corner to where there were a couple of benches on the side of the beach. Helping Jake down gently I asked

"How do you feel, they defently went for you more" this seemed to snap Jake out of his half conscious state

"Wait they went for you to how fucking dare they, they shouldn't do that, your a girl, there such fuck bags, i can't believe much there fucking idiots" I just listened knowing he needed to rant before I could get anywhere with him

"Look at" I pleaded "It was not your fault, you didn't ask for this, their just being dick, were both ok and that's all that matters" with that I pulled him into a hug unsure what to do as I must have left my phone at the house.

"Grace? Jake?" I heard a an uncertain voice call. On high alert I spun around my hands up ready to punch, luckily it was only Meg "I didn't see what happend but I saw everyone outside and you must of just left, but I heard people talking about it and came to find you immediately. Are you both ok?"

"I'm fine" I answered instantly "but Jake's drifting in and out of consciousness" clearly worried meg gave me a reassuring hug "Can I use your phone I don't know where mine is"...


	15. Chapter 15

And I left her in charge of Jake whilst I talked to Kono

**Kono speaking**

"Kono it's me, please I need you to come round instantly i'm by the benches by the beach round the corner from the house please come quickly"

**Hey, hey. Calm down. Whats happend?**

"A group of guys tried to beat up me and Jake at the party"

**Grace i'm on my way. What exactly happend?**

"I don't really know they just came over two or three came to me and I think three or four went to Jake and just started beating us up, no one helped I fought of mine I don't really know how I went over to Jake as they were being tougher on him but I fought of one and then all of them ran off"

**Ok Grace don't move i'm on my way be there in 5**

"Ok see you soon"

10 minuets later not just Kono was here but Adam and Chin as well. As soon as Kono pulled over she opened her door and ran over to me, hugging me she asked

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine but he's not" I said pointing at Jake "I think he's losing consciousness" as Chin heard that he headed past me and towards Jake whilst I was left me and Meg with Kono.

Half an hour later i was sat on Kono's sofa with a cup of hot chocolate whilst Jake had been taken to the ER by his parents and Meg had gone home. Uncle Steve had been called once we were heading back to Kono's now meaning that Adam, Chin, Steve,Kono and me were at her house. As Kono sat down next to me she asked

"I know it's hard Grace but can you tell Uncle Steve and Chin what happend tonight?" nodding my head I started

"Basically we'd annoyed no one and were just enjoying ourselves and then when we weren't paying attention. one pushed me backwards away causing me to stumble and someone put there foot out so I triped over and the three guys cam over and were punching and kicking me but I manage to grab one of the feet and tripped the distracting the other I think so I jumped up and punched all of the to get the to leave me alone but I realized Jake was also on the floor with four guys attacking him so I started punching the one nearest me ad then they all just ran away so I grabbed Jake and we left instantly but I must have left my phone behind but luckily Meg came after she realized what happend and that's when I phoned Kono" I finished staring at the floor the entire time.

"Gracey" Steve started kneeling down in front of me "were not ashamed or mad at you, you did everything right and were really brave ok so don't worry yeah" I nodded my head snifiling a bit and still not looking up at them. "We do need to tell Dano though, do you want to or do you want us to"

"You" I answered. Both Steve and Kono nodded and left the room leaving me with Adam and Chin.

"Ok so I grew up with sisters and have Kono as a cousin so I can tell you like this Jake guy so is anything happing between you?"Chin asked no doubt using his experience and his cops skills to connect the dots.

"You still haven't told any of them have you" Adam questioned starting to laugh

"Wait what are you talking about?" chin asked now confused, so giggling I responded

"Me and Jake started going out earlier this week and the only people who new apart from our friends is Kono and Adam"

"Hey you could of told me!" chin jumped in "i'm not Steve or Dano" laughing I responded

"I know, I don't really know why I didn't tell you" I responded but he simply pulled me into a hug and said

"Don't worry, I don't mind that much".

"Hey Gracey Danny wants to speak to you" Kono said walking into the room. Nodding I took the phone off of Steve

**Hey monkey**

"Hi Dano"

**I'm proud of how you handled yourself tonight ok, Uncle Steve and Aunty Kono and they told me so well done ok**

"Ok Dano, how's Charlie?"

**really tried after his first lot of treatment but ok he's were hanging in there an dit seems like you are too monkey**

"I am Dano don't worry about me ok, I think i'm going to go now i'm tried after today"

**Ok monkey speak to you soon**

"Do you want to speak to Steve again?"

**Really, me volentarlily spek to that? I'm good thank you monkey**

"Ok night dano"

**night monkey**

and that was the end of our conversation, handing the phone back to Steve he asked

"Do you want to come home to mine or stay here tonight?"

"Um... Stay here I think thank you Steve if that's ok with Kono" I said looking over at her and straight away she replied

"Of course" and with that I went to Kono's spare bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N towards the end of this chapter sensitive subjects such as bulling and self harm are briefly talked about.**

I spent the rest of the weekend with my ohana just hanging out and having fun. We all went swimming, sailing, surfing, jungle walking pretty much anything any of us wanted to do. And however much they say it wasn't for me I new it was but I didn't mind as they truly are about me and me about them. Monday came far to quickly for my liking especially as i hadn't looked at my phone since Friday due to the fear of what was to come, but knowing that I couldn't hide away for ever I woke up and got ready for school.

Walking down the stairs I could smell pancakes so followed my nose into the kitchen.

"Morning Grace" Steve said from his place at the stove

"Morning Uncle Steve" I responded making my way towards the stove "They smell really good"

"I know right" he replied grinning like a toddler "There almost done so why don't you get us both a orange juice and we shall eat"

"Sure" I responded before grabbing us both a glass of juice and sitting down on the counter stools. A few minuets later Steve brought over our pancakes and we ate them whilst chatting and joking around. At about 7:45 I left for school everything was fine and I was looking forward to seeing my friends apart from Jake who was at home recovering still.

Pulling into the parking lot at school I went to a far comer which was quieter so wouldn't have to worry about finding a space in the crowded part which is closer to the buildings. As I had 20 minuets before school started I decided to check my phone for the first time since Friday. This however turned out to be one of the worst decisions of my life. Over every single social media platforms that everyone has was photos/videos of us kissing, holding hands and being beaten-up. Everyone was roasting us, saying I was a slut, telling me how i was stealing Jake away from people who deserved him and so much more. Incredibly close to tears I decided that just to shove it in there face i was going to go to school and not be affected by what happened on the weekend.

Jumping out of my truck I pulled up my sports leggings, straightened my crop top and grabbed my bag out of the trunk. walking towards school a few juniors walked past pointing and laughing. Brilliant. Just fucking brilliant. even the little years know. Realizing today was going be a long day I just sighed and continued walking towards my locker. The entire way people were talking and pointing but I kept my head down and didn't rise knowing it would simply fuel the fire.

First lesson was chemistry and as soon as I walked in I realized that my place with my friends was now occupied with someone else from our class so I turned away and went over to the only empty double table and kept my head down. About half way through the lesson whilst I was getting on with work I heard a conversation from my old table of six

"Jake deserves so much better" Jason started

"I totally agree anyone is better than that slut" someone eles replied

Ii can't believe shes been in our group all these years when shes so self focused and all over guys"

"I just think it's sad that Jake got pulled in to all this mess"

This conversation carried on all lesson with them being iver oblivious to the fact I could hear them or just didn't give a fuck, and that wasn't even the worst part two of my best friends Meg and Katie joined in like not on the same level as the others but they joined in and didn't stop it. By the end of the lesson I was so close to bursting into tears I was impressed that I kept it together whilst we were ll packing up. As I had a free period next I decided to spend it in the library hoping i wouldn't have to hear anything else/anyone else's opinion on the whole situation. Unfortunately for me luck wasn't on my side. Settled in a corner of the library I started reading hoping to forget about my problems but either because they ad followed me or because they had an assignment due a group of the popular girls from my year were in there gossiping.

After about 15 minutes i'd had enough and ended up bursting out into tears and ran out of the library and all the way to my car. Once i'd climbed inside I completely broke down. Crying, sobbing, shaking to the point I couldn't breath. I was in this state for about half an hour until I was able to control my breathing enough to sit up in the seat. Instantly I knew I needed something that would numb the pain so I did something a year and a half ago id sworn never to do again. Leaning forward I grabbed the knife I kept in the glove box. Pushing down my sports leggings so I could access my hips I ended up cutting. Not just once. Or twice. But over and over it was like an old machine inside me was switched on again. I cut not just one side of me but both sides. While I was cutting the old feeling of numbness came flodding back to me. The part where i'm able to remove all emotion in order to relive my emotional pain. None of my family new. None of my ohana new. None of my friends new. No one ever new i'd cut before and I plan on keeping it the same this time. None can know.

I knew as I didn't swipe my badge to leave campus or the car park that the school would still have me marked as in, so for the rest of the day I sat in my car. Not doing anything. Not thinking being. I was stuck in a load of hate not just by who I thought were my friends and people who I new didn't like me all of them were targeting me. For something teenagers don't have a grip on, emotions. They were targeting me for being a teenager not just on a small scale - by a friendship group- not on a medium scale - one year group- but on a huge scale - one whole school. And I just new it wasn't going to get any easier.

I'd completely lost track of time spent starring out of my window when the noise level in the car park rocketed signalling home time,so pulling my self out of my trance like state I started my truck and drove to uncle Steve's.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N sujjests self harm and bulling** throughout

Driving home the feeling of numbness didn't leave my body although the dread of having Uncle Steve worried about any change in behavior joined it. With Dano it was easy to hide stuff as he was so protective i didn't tell him much or changed stuff so it sounded better with Steve however we have always been so chilled and layed back around each other I knew it was going to be hard and I was particularly worried incase he got the rest of the ohana involved when quite frankly I didn't want anyone to know or be pushing for answers.

Once at home I went straight through to the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar as i'd skipped lunch and decided that perhaps i'd feel better if I talked to Jake. Sat at the kitchen table I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw i had a message from Uncle Steve

_hi grace. i'm really sorry but i wont be home till gone 11 tonight as we have a big case and i have a meeting with the governor. there's lassagnier in the fridge for dinner, see you in the morning. Steve. xxx_

Feeling my spirts lift at the thought of not having to face him after today I quickly replied

_no worry's, i'll survive for 1 evening. i'll cook the lassangier later. be care full and ill see you tomorrow gracey. xxx_

Convinced that that was a viable text I hit send and went onto snapchat. Something wasn't right however as Jake had been at the top of my snapchat for 3 months, top of my best friends list for 1 month and my first sujjested for a month and yet he wasn't coming up at all. Deciding it must be snapchat i moved onto Instagram but this had happend with all my social media and my texts. Confused I tried ringing him and it said "this number is not recognized through connection" which is when it had dawned on me not only was I being picked on in school he'd blocked me to stop all forms of communication.

For the second time that day I broke down into tears and ended up sliding off my chair and onto the floor. I was here longer than the previously and it must have been at least an hour later I had enough strength to stand. Wobbling slightly I walked to the fridge, took out the lazangier out before walking to the outside bin knowing it would raise suspicion if it was still in the fridge. I dumped it in the bin underneath the top bag and stumbled back inside.

Not knowing what to do with myself I wandered the house before finding my way into the room. Collapsing onto the bed without bothering to change I wished for my life to go backwards as I didn't want to face tomorrow. I laid on my bed all night, not sleep, not tired, full of worry and dread. About 11:30 i herd steve come in and sort himself some food before eating and then going to bed after what must have been a long day for him.

Still in this position 10 hours after originally lieying down, still awake, still dressed, my alarm went of and I realized i'd have another day of hell to go through. Sitting up in order to turn my alarm off i decided just to stick my hair up in a bun instead of showering. whilst doing this in the bathroom I knew today was going to be a makeup free day so as soon as my hair was up without bothering to look how it was i walked out of the bathroom knocking my light off.

Knowing I needed to cover my cuts i opted for sports leggings and a t-shirt which i tucked in at the front in the hope of making it look lie something i would normally wear. I looked around for my bag but realized I must have left it downstairs last night so I answered my daily text from Dad before walking down the stairs. Seeing my bag by the door I plugged my phone in next to it before going into the kitchen fully prepared to pretend to eat nfront of Steve. However what met me wasn't Steve but a note

_I'm really sorry I didn't see you last night and ive had to leave early this morning so Kono and Adam are bringing breakfast for 7:30 and I promise iver me or someone will make it home to have dinner with you tonight. have a good day in school. Steve. xxx_

Sighing as I knew Kono would sense something was up I checked my phone. Great I thought sarcastically to myself 7:27 any minuet now the only person who suspected something last time round was going walk through the door with a breakfast I didn't want. Knowing I couldn't stop them from coming I went and poured myself a glass of water just to keep me busy until Kono got here.


	18. Chapter 18

At exactly 7:30 Kono and Adam knocked the door before letting themselves in. Gulping a few times I tried my best to sound normal when I called

"I'm in the kitchen"

"Ok" Adam responded as they walked through

"Hey Grace, how's you this morning" Kono asked from behind a stack of coffee cups

"I'm good thanks" I replied forcing a giggle as the coffee cups wobbled as she went to put them down

"someone" Adam started pausing to look at kono "decided bringing everything in at once was a good idea"

"It was" Kono said back immediately" coz now we don't have to worry about forgetting anything" turning to look at me questioned "why are you wearing leggings, you never wear leggings?"

"I do just not normally when i see you" I replied before adding "plus I have a full day of lessons today so there comfier to sit in all day"

"fair enough" she responded although I could tell she wasn't happy with my response. We talked a bt whilst they ate and drank and I picked at my food although they didn't seem to notice luckily. Standing up to put my 'empty' wrapper in the bin I must have winced slightly as my cuts were hurting as Kono's eyebrows shot up. Ignoring the look she gave me I went over to the bin and Adam said

"I have a meeting so have to go see you later" and left the house. Of course Kono couldn't leave what she saw alone so she took the opportunity to question it

"Why'd you wince" she said straight out

"My backs sore" I lied to her "Must have pulled something on the weekend" she clearly wasn't happy with my response but new I wouldn't budge on my answer so she asked

"How was school yesterday?" obviously trying to get something out of me to prove I was not alright

"It was fine" I lied to her again "long and boring at times but fine" realizing she was getting no where she shut up and just watched me. Glancing at the clock I saw it was 8 and so said

"I have to go or i'll be late for school, see ya"

"Bye Grace" she responded and before she could say anything else I grabbed my bag and phone and left the house. Walking towards my truck my shoulders slumped that was really hard to do and I knew i'd have to do the same again later for Steve but right now my biggest worry was getting through the day so sighing I started my truck and left the driveway.

Driving to school I decided that I was going to ignore all the comments and simply go to all my lessons and ignore everyone. This however turned out to be very difficult. As I turned into the car park I saw hung between two cars a banner, slowing down to read it as I drove past I wished I hadn't as it read

_ban the school hore Grace Williams from the cheer team. come sign the pention in the quad at break._

Turning red in anger and frustration I did my best to ignore it and carry on driving into the car park. Deciding to keep my promise to myself I grabbed my bag and headed towards my locker. Instantly as I stepped foot within the school my mood and self esteem plummeted further all over walls were A4 posters of my face saying hore, slut, boy stealer, and kick her off the cheer team at break in the quad. Trying to ignore it I carried on my way but the comments were really frustrating. By the time I got to algebra which was my first lesson once again I was close to tears. Sitting at the back of the room I was glad there were only single tables in this room. Getting my notebook and pen out of my bag the comments started flowing as the class started to fill.

Throughout the class which was led by the teacher for the entire hour, scrunched up pieces of paper were thrown onto my desk. Trying to ignore it was fine until someone had found a ping-pong ball which was bounced off of me and my table for the remainder of the hour which was highly frustrating. As the lesson continued the comments added to my low state and by the end of the lesson the tears were starting to fall. When the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and practically ran out of the door. Turning left I dived into a bathroom hoping no one had seen me and once again crumpled onto the floor. Managing to stop the tears I was about to get to my feet when Mrs Harrison the welfare officer waled through the doors.

"Gracey whats wrong?" she asked clearly concerned. I tried telling her but my mouth ended up moving with no sound coming out so once again the tears started rolling. As she'd always been there for me throughout this school she could tell I was really hurting so she helped me up and guided me to her office. Letting me sit in one of the comfy chairs she sent an email to my lesson teacher so she new where I was.

"Ok Gracey" Mrs Harrison started a few minuets later "I really need you to tell me whats going on because I know you and your not like this. You've never been like this".

"You haven't heard?" I questioned in amazement "I thought everyone, teachers included new by now..." and with that I told her the story of what happend Friday right up to today minus the self arm as i knew shed have to tell Danny and Steve if I told her. She sat there patiently waiting for me to finish before saying

"I'm always here for you Grace and were going get through it"...


	19. Chapter 19

Me and Miss Harrison talked for about half an hour on coping techniques as we both knew it wouldn't stop anytime soon we simply went for the coping techniques. As well as that she gave me an exit card so i was able to leave lessons when everything got to much and whats called a HAH card which allowed me assess to Miss Harrison or her team at all times despite when the office was closed to pupils during lesson time. After we'd finished talking there was about 10 minuets left of lesson 2 so she let me stay in her office whilst she put the notes on the system about my new cards so teachers wold know to let me leave if needed.

When the bell rang for break I knew I needed to leave her office so I went and sat in my English class ready for next lesson. However the hope Miss Harrison had put in me didn't last long and by the end of lunch I felt completely worn down and vulnerable again. Some people just never know when to take a fucking break, the constant digs and sarcastic remarks are not helpful for anyone.

Walking into last lesson which was gym I was not looking forward to it unlike normal. I left my leggings on instead of changing into shorts so no one would see my cuts and simply changed my top. Ensuring i'd transferred my exit card to my pocket as I was sure I wasn't going to make it trough the lesson I put on a brave face and went to the gym where today we were playing doge-ball. After being last to be picked, and everyone from both teams throwing the balls at me for the first two games when we were setting back up for the third game someone from my team triped me over and I lost it.

Tears streaming down my face I shoved over the guy who had tripped me up flashed my exit card to my teacher and ran from the gym. Not bothering to stop to get my bag from the locker room as my phone was in my truck I stormed off around school. Unsure where to go headed to my locker to get my car keys. It was only once i'd got there I remembered if I was to leave now Steve and Dano would be notified as I didn't have early permission to leave. Sighing, car keys in my hand I walked towards the car park deciding on just sitting in my truck for a while. This however turned out not to be visable as the tiers had been nicked and the front window smashed. I unlocked it anyway to get my phone and door keys out of the glove compartment and slumped down n the floor next to my truck.

That was when it hit me. I can't tell Steve or Chin, as they'll go over board as they'd already found out who'd beat me up and given them warnings. I can't tell Kono coz it will prove her right and shell tell Steve. I cant tell Dano as he'll tell Steve. And I can't tell mom as shell tell Dano who will tell Steve. All in all i'm screwed.

Once again tears were flowing freely down my face this time due to frustration and feeling like crap not anger. Opening my car door again I got my knife and shoved it down my waist band ignoring the pain it gave due to being pushed against yesterdays cuts. I then sat back down and waited for the bell to signal the end of the school day.

Once it had rung I sprinted through the school gates and all the way to the nearby forest. Walking in a little way before stopping and texting Steve.

_Going out with some friends be in about 9pm. gracey xxx_

feeling that was a viable excuse I carried on walking until I found a tree I could climb where I went up until I was hidden in the leaves. From here I could just about make out the groups of kids walking home form my school and middle school. Sitting I started thinking, why am I here, why does this happen to me, what did I ever do to them, why cant people like me, why am I so worthless. After a while the tears were falling thick and fast and I fumbled with the knife in my leggings. Pushing them down I stated attacking my thighs. My subconscious wanted me to stop but it just wasn't strong enough mentally to do so. About 20 minuets later pretty much the entirety of the top half of my left and right thighs were cut up pretty bad. Feeling my phone vibrate I saw a text from Steve

_ok, have fun. im not going be home till v late again. i feel so bad but i feel better that your out with friends. xx_

After reading that i saw it was almost 5 so decided to start walking home as it would take me a good hour to walk there so storing my knife in my leggings again I got down and started walking home ignoring the clingyness of the now wet fabric at the top of my thighs.


	20. Chapter 20

Once home I locked the front door behind me and walked up stairs. Going into my bathroom I ensured the door was locked before stripping. This was highly painful as my leggings were acting as scabs over my cuts but ignoring the pain I carried on. Once fully undressed I started looking at myself in the mirror, poking bits of fat, bruises and old scars. Pulling my new cuts so they kept oozing blood and didn't scab. Cursing my greasy, limp, dead hair and fat useless lips.

Surprisingly pointing out my flaws didn't make me feel any worse but at the same time no better. My emotions seemingly used up for the day let my face show nothing and my body feel nothing. Running the shower I got inside and just let the water wash over me. I have no idea how long I was in that shower, nor do I care. The stinging sensation from my cuts soon went away and my head was fuzzy and unable to think clearly.

After a while I got out and dressed in joggers and a t-shirt, not bothering to dry myself and went and curled up under the covers. Lying there, exhausted from not sleeping for 48 hours yet unable to fall asleep a my mind was to busy I just lay there. Listening to the sound of a empty house.

I must have fell asleep at some point as the next thing I rember is waking up to bleary voices. Unsure who it was i put on a clean pair of leggings and a crop top before heading downstairs yawning.

"Morning Gracey, did you enjoy last night" Steve asked as he saw me making my way downstairs

"Morning" I replied yawning before continuing "Yeah it was fun thanks" walking into the kitchen to grab some juice I saw chin sat there with a cup of coffee "Hi chin" I said before sitting myself on one of the island stools.

"Hi Gracey" he replied before turning back to Steve "She said its important and requires a meeting asap"

"But I had one with her yesterday how much could of changed since then" Steve replied clearly stressed

"Apparently a lot" was Chin's only response

"Ok Grace i've got to go the governor wants a meeting, I have a feeling we'll be working late tonight" he directed at me clearly frustrated

"It's fine i've got cheer practice and then will go round megs for tea" i replied which seemed to make him a bit happier despite the factI was lying thriugh my teeth which apparently navy seals can't pick up in teenage girls.

"Are you sure her parents wont mind?" he replied a little uncertain still

"It's fine its what we do when i'm meant to be with Dano anyway so" I replied which was the truth before drinking the rest of my drink

"If your sure then" Steve responded kissing the top of my head "See you later kido" and with that him Chin walked out leaving me alone again. This must be a big case, I couldn't help think to myself, as he didn't notice the lack of my car on the drive I looked at the time and saw it was 7. So sighing I headed out the front door picking up only my keys and phone as i'd left everything else in school. Knowing Steve's nievaty to the situation would soon decrease if my car didn't appear I phoned my garage

"Mike's deals on wheels" I heard on the other end of the phone

"Hi my name is Grace Williams, I need 4 wheels size 147 please" I asked hoping they wouldn't question it

"Ok Miss Grace is this of insurance or card?"

"Card" I replied instantly as I new other wise Dano would be alerted "And can this be kept confidential to just me as this is my car"

"Of course mam if no insurance is involved, when do you want them delivered"

"Do u have any spots today?" I asked knowing they most likely wouldn't

"Let me just check,we defently have your tyres... and we have a cancellation at 10:45 is that any good?"

"Yes brilliant" I answered knowing I had a free period lesson 2 and gave him my school name before hanging up. By this point I was about a third of the way to school and passed a corner shop. Heading inside I picked myself up a pack of pens, a sandwich and a breakfast bar as I was coming close to fainting after not eating much over the last few days. By the time I got to school it was 8:20 so i headed to my locker to drop of my food and grab my pare notebook. Deciding I would try and see if my bag was still in the locker room, despite my low hopes, I headed in that direction only to be stopped by my cheer coach.

"Grace Williams please come with me" she said before marching off without an answer. I followed her all the way to her office where she motioned me to sit "you have now missed two practices, there's been a pention by your team mates to kick you off, and the last three weeks you were inconsistent for this reason you are now of the team. You may be an alternate if you keep coming to practices but that's up to you." she finished without really catching my eye

"Ok miss, sorry for letting you down" were my only words before I walked out of her office. I knew this would happen if I didn't go to practice but this week had been to hard and at least now I only had to deal with them in lessons so that was a bonus. I made the short walk to the locker room from her office and walked in without paying much attention. Seeing my bag wasn't on the bench I turned to leave when a voice stopped me

"It's in your locker, I didn't want them messing with it so I opend your locker and shoved it in" turning around slowly I saw Meg and couldn't help but say

"Why would you give a shit. You've not exactly helped this week have you" taking a breath before carrying on "Friends are meant to be there for one another, I went from having loads of friends and a boyfriend to having no one and suddenly you care about my bag. Whatever you want or whatever they told you to do or say I don't care any more I just don't give a shit so please just piss off back to your friends and leave me to get on with my new life"

"Look grace i'm so sorry" she sarted but I cut her off

"No don't if you really cared you'd be there for me and not against me, please I don't want excuses just go" she went to say something but I cut her straight off with "I said go" knowing I was about to completely lose my head at her. Knowing by her walk i'd hurt her i just didn't care she'd done the sane to me for the past 4 days and now it was my turn.


	21. Chapter 21

After grabbing my bag which was indeed shoved in my locker I left the locker room to go to first lesson. Physics. Oh god I hated Physics. The only good hing about Physics was I got to sit next to Jake. Oh wait. No I don't. Because he's not in school and not fucking talking to me. It's official, I now hate everything about physics.

Walking into the room just before the bell I headed to my usual table ad saw a note. Choosing to ignore it I started doodling while our teacher was talking and trying to figure out weather Kono, Chin, Adam or Steve was the best option for money after today. You see I had a job but I quite it just before I moved in with Steve as it was going to be harder to get to especially now all my school work was increasing an with cheer, regardless of the fact that no longer was a problem.

Part way through physics the whispers started again although this time it was how I was so ugly that I scared Jake away from school. It was safe to say by the end of the lesson I had lost what little will to live I had left and was grateful I had a free period where I could talk to people without them disowning me even if it was simply the car guys. Walking out into the car park I saw the van pull in and I pointed it towards the end of the car park where my car was. As I got there I saw the men get out of the truck

"Hi I assume your grace who phoned us earlier?" one of the men asked

"Yeah that's me and my car" I replied pointing at it. It took them most of the hour to attach the four wheels and they replaced the windscreen for me which I wasn't expecting. Paying them which took all of my money apart of £50 of my credit card before checking the time. As break would have just started I got in my truck and ate something even though I didn't really feel like it I knew going on 3 days meant I had to eat for fear of fainting.

Knowing I only had 5 minuets to get to English I started heading towards my classroom but I never actually made it there..

"Oi slut get your arse over here" I heard a voice behind me. Choosing to ignore it I carried on walking only to be grabbed by a pair of hands. Being pulled round I was faced with a trio of bully's from the football team

"What do you want" I started hoping to keep this conversation short so I was able to get away from them

"Well you see slag" one of them started "You got a good mate of ours and the best footballer in school to scared to returnee as your a magnet of slutty trouble"

"Therefore" the next one carried on "Your going to pay for that. Now we got the pention started for you to be kicked of the team which worked"

"But were not done there" the first one added

"Your never going be accepted in this school again" started the third "No one will be friends with you and we will make sure of it" and with that they all iver hit me or kicked me making me stumble before walking away. Bursting into tears I just couldn't deal with this any more and so stood up and hobbled outside to my car as they'd hurt one of my knees and made my cuts kill and by the feel of them bleed again. Knowing I just couldn't deal with it on my own any more I phoned Kono blocking my number so she wouldn't say my name in case she was round the others. After a few rings the cell connected and Kono answered

"Kono, who is this?" she asked

"Kono don't say my name but are you alone or with people" I asked struggling to get some of my words out due to the tears.

"Give me a moment and i'll be on my own" she responded to me before excusing herself from what sounded like the meting room in the palace and walking for a minuet."OK Grace i'm worried whats happening? Why isn't your caller id on? Why does it sound like your crying? Why arn't you in class?"

"Kono, I need to talk to you in person please. Just you can't tell the others." i pleaded still crying

"It sounds important where are you" and this is why I was so grateful to have Kono

"I'm in the school car park as I can't leave school without Steve and Dano finding out as that's the school rules"

"don't worry i'm on my way." was her last sentence before she hung up. About 15 minuets later I saw Kono's blue car pull into the car park and drive round to find my truck. I heard her pull in next to me and come round to my passenger door. She opened it and climbed in before saying anything. Sniffling I wiped my eyes before turning to face Kono who was watching me waiting until I was ready to speak.

"Basically after what happend last Friday at the party I didn't look at my phone all weekend, I came to school Monday, no one would speak to me everyone was being horrible, I was being bullied by everyone including the lower years and it just wasn't a good day, I only lasted like 2 lessons before breaking down and coming here..." I told Kono every detail about the week knowing it would upset her but it had to be told.

Kono said nothing but just pulled me into a hug after i'd finished talking. Sighing she said

"I'm going get you home" with that she disappeared into school for like 10 minuets.


	22. Chapter 22

When Kono reappeared she said

"It's all good I've got you cleared. Were going to my place and talk about this properly" she sated as I knew i'd skimmed over the parts where she was most concerned. "Get out" she continued "were taking your truck so they won't target it but your not in the state of mind to drive so i'm driving" I didn't argue, didn't speak. Just let my body move without thinking or feeling like I had done all week. Strangely it was like a huge weight was being lifted off my shoulders but a new one replaced at the same time for fear of having to talk so much about it. We drove to Kono's in silence, she didn't try to break the silence obviously realizing the struggle it had been for me to tell her in the first place.

Once we got there we walked straight in to find Adam in the kitchen

"Babe were going upstairs to talk, if any of the ohana phone i'm not here and do not mention Grace" Kono said before leading me towards the stairs

"Ok, do you guys want drinks?" Adam responded calmly although visibly concerned

"That would be great babe thank you" Kono replied and she led me upstairs. Sitting on the bed facing each other I couldn't bring myself to look at her for the fear/shame or what she might have to say. But luckily she didn't push it. Waiting until we got the hot coco from Adam before I started

"I'm so sorry Kono just rember that" I pleaded before continuing "So Monday a load of my friends and also just people in my first lesson were talking about what happend and how he deserved better and all sorts so lesson 2 which I had free I went to the library to get away from it all but some of the best gossiper of the year were talking about how funny it was and I just lost it. I was still struggling with my thoughts despite everything we did at the weekend and with those thought it just pushed me over the edge. So I ran out of the library crying and went to my truck, I completely broke down crying, sobbing, shaking, unable to move, think or do anything. It took me like half an hour just to sit up and not burst into sobs again. I was in so much emotional pain I ended up doing something I vowed never to do again. I ended up using the knife kept in my glove box and cut my hips up to numb the pain and then I just sat there in some sort of trance for the rest of the day before I was able to go home." The entire time I looked at the bed, not moving at all and defently not looking at Kono.

"Hey, hey grace look at me" Kono started touching my face so I had to look at her "I'm not ashamed of you i'm just worried about you if this all happened Monday. Can i see your cuts?" she questioned wanting to know how bad my break down had been. She waited for few minuets before I was ready to show her. Pulling down my leggings slightly I showed her my cuts. "Is this why you flinched Tuesday morning?" she asked "I knew something was wrong I just couldn't tell what. Can you tell me about Tuesday?" she prompted gently

"Um, Tuesday I drove to school and saw a massive banner in the car park saying 'ban grace the school hore form the cheer-leading team' or something like that and then there were little ones round school as well. I tried to ignore it and went to first lesson where bits of paper with notes on which I refused to read, a ping pong ball was bounced of my head and all sorts of comments made. But I held it together till the end of the lesson when I ran out crying and ran straight to the bathroom where I collapsed again and Miss Harrison found me and took her to her office where I told her about Friday and yesterday minus the cutting and she gave me a exit card. I lasted 3rd and 4th lesson just about but then gym last lesson everyone was ignoring me, or purposely hurting me or all sorts of stuff so i lost it screamed at one person and ran out and that is when I found they'd smashed my front windscreen and removed and nicked all four wheels, so i just sat on the floor till the bell rang and then ran into the forest text Steve to say I was going out with friends and just sat in a tree thinking and ended up cutting again" I finished cooking down at the bed once more. Knowing she wanted to see my cuts without asking I pulled down my leggings as I had sport shorts underneath and showed her my thighs which actually caused her to gasp.

"Oh Graecy you do not deserve this. What happened today?" she pushed once more

"I made the mechanics come and fix my car. I also got kicked off the cheer team and Meg tried to make up with me but refused to stick up to the others for me so I ended up ignoring her. And then walking to third lesson some guys bet me up slightly again which is when I phoned you" I said looking up at her "I just don't know what to do any longer I just cant deal with it. Its turning into my biggest nightmare" I finished bursting into tears as Kono just held me tightly.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N talks about self harm, bullying and other sensitive themes throughout. also I know I havent uploaded in about a year but these chapters were already written so ill try and get round to posting them now.

I'd been sat with Kono for a couple of hours now, I don't really know how long, I don't really know what the time is, I don't really know anything except for the fact Kono's just left me for the first time to go downstairs to talk to Adam. I really don't want anyone else to find out, at least not about the cutting stuff, I feel bad letting it all out on Kono but right now she's all I've got.

As much as I hate to say it I wish none of this had happened, I wish Charlie hadn't gotten ill again, I wish my family hadn't moved, I wish I hadn't gotten close to or gone out with Jake, I wish I'd kept my friends how they were, I wish I hadn't been kicked off the cheer team, I wish I hadn't been beaten up any of the times, I wish my car hadn't been vandalised but most of all I wished I hadn't cut. At that point I got pulled from my thoughts by Kono walking back in and sitting next to me

'ok' she stated taking a deep breath 'here's the deal well tell everyone everything apart from the cutting' at this my head shot up and I went to say something but Kono put her hand up to stop me 'however I know from the cuts that's not the first time you've done it so were going talk about that later, ill help support you the best I can but you have to be honest with me and Adam will know everything as well. How does that sound'

'good' I managed with a small smile ' I really appreciate it Kono you've always been so good to me ad right now that's what I needed. We drove to Uncle Steve's house, Kono still driving my car, Adam going to pick up Kono's from school before going to get takeout. By the time we'd got home and eaten is was about 8, me and Kono had talked for 6 hours there about and I knew shed briefly told Adam what had happened already. Hanging out in the hammock by the lani Adam was saying how much we could be sisters when Steve got home.

'hey guys, thanks for coming and having dinner with grace' Steve said siting in one of the chairs 'you ok Kono? Chin said you had an appointment or something he said looking across to us. Glancing at me Kono started

'actually that was a bit of a lie, I didn't know what was happening at the time which is why I said that but I know now and I, we have something we need to talk to you about' she paused again and gave me a smile before continuing 'you're not to interrupt and just listen till we explain everything alright?'

'ok' Steve responded obviously still sceptical. I zoned out at this point I had had already lived through the whole situation and had to retell it twice I wasn't going to listen anymore.


End file.
